To Take Care Of You
by KieksterB
Summary: Something's not right when Blaine enters Glee: Kurt is not next to him, tackle hugging him or playing on his phone. What could possibly be wrong? Blaine to the rescue!


To Take Care Of You

As soon as he walks into the choir room, Blaine knows something isn't right. There are three ways he enters this room, without fail. One being with Kurt by his side, bumping hands as they walk (never quite linking to stave off unwanted attention). The second is being tackle-hugged by Kurt when the older boy has Spanish last period (because Mr. Shue always lets his class out early in order to prepare for Glee). The last being with a soft smile as he spots Kurt engrossed in something on his phone (whether it be adding to his bucket list, checking for emails from NYADA or Angry Birds) waiting for Blaine to arrive.

None of these things happen that day and Blaine frowns slightly, shifting his messenger bag on his shoulder as he scans the room for his boyfriend. He spots Rachel and Finn, entwined in each other and whispering softly. He sees Puck, Mike, Tina and Mercedes laughing at something Brittany just said while Santana shakes her head with a small smile in Brittany's direction. His eyes fall lastly on Kurt, curled up in the corner of the room with his feet on the chair next to him and his head resting on his knees. His phone is no where to be seen as he stares off into space and he clearly doesn't notice that Blaine is even there. With a deepening frown, Blaine heads in the boy's direction.

"You know, if I didn't know how neat you kept the soles of your shoes, I'd be upset that you have them all over my chair." He tries for levity even though he knows it's a fruitless attempt.

Kurt blinks and lifts his head ever so slightly at the voice and Blaine can see the flash of pain behind the beautiful boy's eyes and he's immediately concerned, "What's wrong baby?" He asks, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the ground and kneeling in front of Kurt, taking his hand softly into his own.

Kurt re-rests his head on his knees, looking at Blaine with a pitiful expression, "Migraine." He whispers, but his eyes still scrunch up in pain at the slight sound vibrating inside his head.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine sighs.

Kurt swallows, "It's not so bad." He whispers again but Blaine can tell how much of a lie that is.

"Hey, you know you can't lie to me. It goes against our boyfriend code." He smirks slightly despite the situation, remembering the conversation they had had one night long ago, curled up on Kurt's living room couch. Not being able to wear sweatpants to school had been one of the more ridiculous additions to the 'code'.

Kurt smiles softly but his reply is cut off by Santana across the room, "Hey Blainers, what's with your boyfriend? Did he get his period? I have Midol if he needs it."

Blaine's jaw tightens but otherwise he gives no other indication that he's heard the Latina. He's got more important things to worry about right now, "Do you wanna go home?" He says to Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head slightly and moves to drop his feet from the chair meant for Blaine. Blaine wants to protest but instead, takes the offered seat as Mr. Shue enters the room with a clap that causes Kurt's eyes to squint. Blaine has already made the unconscious decision to not pay attention to what's happening in the room beyond Kurt, so he doesn't even hear what their teacher is saying or what Rachel says before she's singing something. He does however notice that whatever she is singing causes Kurt to scrunched his eyes closed before dropping his head down and bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Blaine's not about to be left doing nothing so he reaches over to gently remove Kurt's hand from his neck and replace it with his own. He can hear Kurt whimper at the action, feel him lean into the touch and see him drop both hands unceremoniously into his lap.

Blaine has many questions he'd like to ask Kurt right now. Like has he taken something for the headache? How long has he had it? What's causing it (though if rubbing his neck is doing ANYTHING to help, Blaine's pretty sure it's stressed induced)? But with Rachel in front of them singing away, it's almost impossible to get a word in. So he settles for continuing to rub slow circles into his boyfriend's neck, leaning covertly over at one point to press a soft kiss to the skin he's been rubbing.

Blaine's not even aware that Rachel has stopped singing until he hears Finn from across the room, "Seriously dude? Right now? He's my brother!" And Blaine's confused because Finn is obviously talking about Kurt but who is he talking too?

Blaine's shakes himself out of his Kurt-world reluctantly and turns to face the rest of the group who now only have eyes for the two of them, "I'm sorry what?" He asks, not removing his hands from Kurt's neck who hasn't even lifted his head to acknowledge the discussion.

Finn points to Kurt, "He's my brother and I would appreciate it if you waited until you were alone to...you know..." He trails off uncomfortably.

It takes Blaine longer than it should to register what has been said but before he can say anything Santana is up in Finn's face, "Oh so we have to sit and watch you practically eat Berry's face every day but Blaine and Kurt aren't allowed to get their mack on? And he's not even touching him below the waist!" She seems almost sad about that last fact but Blaine is once again blown away by Santana's ability to be cutting towards the couple one minute and then defending them the next.

Finn splutters over a rebuttal but Blaine has heard and seen enough for the day and all he wants to do is get Kurt home. He expects more of a fight from Kurt as he picks up both of their bags, slings them over his shoulder and puts his hand on Kurt's back to push him into a standing position. He goes along willingly though, belaying how much he really didn't want to be there and after a quick explanation to Mr. Shue the boys leave the room. The last thing Blaine hears before closing the door behind them is Santana screaming, "And if those two pretty ponies wanna fondle each other's junk all the live long day then YOU of all people have no right to tell them they can't!"

* * *

><p>The ride home is a silent one, Blaine not even turning the radio on lest it disturb Kurt who placed his head on the cool window the second he was seated in the car and closed his eyes. The only conversation is Kurt's mumbled question of what they're going to do with his car since Blaine flat out refused to let Kurt drive home. Blaine waits until they're stopped at a red light to hastily text Finn about driving Kurt's car home. It's the least the taller boy can do.<p>

When they get to the Hummel-Hudson residence, Blaine ushers Kurt inside and tells the older boy to go upstairs to his room, put on his PJs and climb into bed while Blaine gets something from the kitchen. Kurt acquiesces with a nod and the boys part ways in the foyer. Blaine rushes to the kitchen and the medicine cabinet, pulling out what Carole has always called 'the magic blue pills' (that Blaine had at first embarrassingly thought meant Viagra) and shaking two of the migraine pills into his hand. He grabs a bottle of water and then sprints up the stairs two at a time.

When he pushes open the door to Kurt's room without knocking (they never knock on each others doors anymore) he finds Kurt already in pajamas but smiles when he finds they aren't his usual fare. He's wearing his usual dark blue silk bottoms but instead of the matching button up, he's wearing one of Blaine's hoodies the younger boy had left behind one visit.

"Here babe. Take these. You'll feel better." Blaine whispers. Kurt mumbles a thank you and takes the offered medication from Blaine, swallowing them down with a slight grimace as the cold water hits his teeth. Once their gone, Blaine coaxes Kurt to lie down and pulls up his red blanket.

Kurt 'hrumphs' at the material and pushes it off. Blaine gives a startled chuckle, "What is it?" He asks.

"Want to cuddle." Is all Kurt whispers and Blaine tilts his head with a click of his tongue, "But you're not comfy enough." He adds and Blaine's confused until he realizes what he wore to school today: dark wash jeans and a green windbreaker. The t-shirt underneath isn't even the softest thing. He wanders over to Kurt's dresser and pulls out a pair of silk pajama bottoms he knows will be too long and one of his own soft cotton t-shirts (he should take inventory of how many of his clothing items are currently being housed at Kurt's). As he changes into the comfier outfit he glances at the bed to find Kurt pushing himself up, flipping his pillow over and flopping back down, snuggling back into the pillow with a dissatisfied groan.

Blaine knows what Kurt was trying to do, he's done it many a night even WITHOUT a headache, and he also knows that Kurt won't find the relief he's looking for with the other side of the pillow. He pads over to the bed and leans down to kiss Kurt's forehead, "I'll be right back with something for your head." He whispers and Kurt whimpers his acknowledgement before Blaine slowly makes his way from the room. Once the door is closed he's sprinting down into the kitchen and to the freezer, in search of an ice pack.

With ice pack and towel in hand he reenters Kurt's bedroom to find the hurting boy right where he left him, except now Kurt is holding his stomach, "Feel like you're going to throw up?" Blaine whispers as he cards his fingers through Kurt's hair that has fallen from its hairspray hold to flop over his forehead, much like it used to when Kurt was younger, before Blaine entered his world.

Kurt shrugs and then shakes his head, opening his eyes to see what Blaine has brought him, "It's an ice pack. Which side of your head is your migraine?" Blaine asks.

Kurt licks his lips before whispering, "Right." Blaine hums and proceeds to slide the wrapped ice pack under Kurt's head to rest between the bed and the right side of his head. Once it's in place, Blaine jogs to the other side of the bed and slides in behind Kurt. Shimmying until his front is against Kurt's back.

"Try and get some sleep, my love. The pills will kick in soon." He says softly, peppering kisses to the back of Kurt's head. All is silent for a few minutes and Blaine thinks Kurt might actually be asleep until he hears the older boy grumble and feels him start to shift, "Bathroom?" Blaine asks, thinking Kurt is about to puke.

Kurt shakes his head but continues to move, even going as far as to crawl over Blaine's confused form to his other side, before putting the ice pack on Blaine's chest and proceeding to collapse against him. He wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and makes an almost satisfied hum in the back of his throat, "Did the pillow offend you?" Blaine asks with a soft chuckle once Kurt is completely settled.

Kurt hums again before saying, "You're more comfy."

And Blaine thinks, as Kurt's breath evens out, that he can put up with a wet chest for that reason.

* * *

><p>Blaine must have dosed off too because it's the sound of Kurt's door opening that jars him into consciousness. He blinks a few times, it's dark outside now and turns to see who's come in. It's Kurt dad and Blaine has to fight all of his instincts to detangle himself from the sleeping boy still on his chest (the ice pack had somehow fallen to Blaine's side in their slumber). He doesn't want to wake Kurt though, just in case his migraine isn't gone.<p>

"Kurt had a migraine." He explains before the older man can say anything. Burt doesn't look angry to find his son's boyfriend, in bed with said son, when no one was home with the door closed but Blaine knows better than to pretend this is a normal situation that doesn't require explanation.

Burt sighs at this and shakes his head, "He's been getting them a lot lately. Stressing about NYADA."

Blaine frowns, "I didn't know he was getting headaches."

Burt shrugs, "He probably didn't want to worry you. You know Kurt." Burt nods to the boy in question, who snuffles like he knows his name was just mentioned even in his sleep before snuggling further into Blaine's chest.

Blaine nods and makes a note to talk to Kurt about it when he wakes up, "You staying for dinner, kid?" Burt asks after a moment.

Blaine thinks for a minute, "If there is enough to go around then I would love to."

"You know Carole. Even if you weren't staying she would make enough for Kurt to bring to you tomorrow. They'll be enough." Burt smiles fondly, speaking of his wife.

Blaine nods again with a small chuckle that vibrates his chest enough to wake the older boy on his chest, "Mmmmmm Dad?" Kurt mumbles still half asleep, stretching his arms that had been clamped around Blaine's waist.

"Hey bud. Hope your head is feeling better. Blaine mentioned you weren't feeling so good after I walked in to find you two sleeping on the bed together, with the door closed."

Kurt shoots up from Blaine's chest, fully awake now and wide eyed as he looks back and forth between his now chuckling father and boyfriend. Kurt relaxes slightly but not without a glare in his father's direction, "Not funny." He mumbles and Burt just shrugs before turning to take his leave.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asks, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt nods with a small smile and Blaine smiles back, pulling his boyfriend down to press a kiss to his lips, "Dinner's in 20 boys! Door open!" They hear called up the stairs and they break apart with a laugh.

"It's like he's psychic!" Blaine complains and Kurt just laughs, pulling Blaine's shirt to slot their lips together again. Blaine sighs happily and melts into the kiss, deciding to take as much advantage as he can of the 20 minutes he has with his now healthy boyfriend.

The End

A/N: Not entirely happy with the end but I had a headache today so I decided to write this. I love love love feedback so please leave a review if you've got one :)


End file.
